Temptations: 31 Days of Rei
by Sailor Raspberry
Summary: The soldier of passion and flame, Hino Rei claims thirty-one days of drabble goodness. Stop on in and discover a world that revolves around the Senshi of Fire. All were written for SM Monthly May 2009
1. Rosary

Okay, these were written for the 'Sailor Moon Monthly Fan Fiction Challenge' on Livejournal. From way back in May. And because only, like, three people read them over there, I've decided I'm going to post them here!

So please enjoy and feel free to leave some comment love, critism and all that awesome stuff. I will gladly accept whatever you have to say.

* * *

Title: Hollow  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Rosary  
Genre: Angst?  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

She stumbled over her own feet, sightless to the world around her. Her fingers trembled, itching to be distracted.

The mat beneath her proved uncomfortable as she dropped to it, jaw clenched and tongue swollen, eyes closed tight. Her hand felt blindly across the floor, until frail fingers discovered a string of slick beads, heavy in her palm.

Her heart shuddered painfully as she coaxed another fire to life, desperate for a warmth that she could never quite find.

The rosary wound tightly around her fingers, but she found no comfort, no promise; nothing.

Rei released the beads, heard them clank against the wooden floors, hollow and empty as she felt.

When she finally opened her eyes, the fire had died, nothing but the remains of a few golden embers burning beneath the ashes.


	2. Wither

Title: Essence  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Wither  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

She plucked at the petals of a rose, twirling the slick, green stem between her fingertips. With a sigh, she threw it to the ground, sitting back fully against the blooming cherry tree.

Around her, children and parents and lovebirds of the sort pranced and preened happily, flourishing in their own giddiness.

Rei scowled, fingers curling into the grass. She was jealous, and she knew it. But she couldn't resist. All around her, people were floundering about, passionate and loving those they were with. And here she was, by herself, wishing she could be like that, too.

Her heart ached tremendously at the thought, and she reached for the rose again. Lifting it to her nose, she inhaled, wishing that, instead of the sour smell of a dying flower, it was the sweet scent of a certain man, black locks and blue eyes and strong, wanton essence that was all him.

But it wasn't. It never would be. And it made her stomach twist and curl in ways that only she knew. She was a smitten woman, heart taken by a man who was already claimed.

That understanding drew another sigh, eyes drooping and shoulders slumping. Beside her, the rose's petals formed spiraling crescents and whorls, the signs of a withering soul.


	3. Spin the Bottle

Title: Bottom of the Bottle  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Spin the Bottle  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

They all sat, knee to knee, in a circle, giggling and whispering and sharing secrets. An empty bottle, glinting green in the dim light, sat in the center, innocently beckoning the next spinner.

"Rei! It's your turn!"

She glanced up, cheeks pink from a devilishly naughty joke Minako had just murmured in her ear.

Still, she played along, flashing a small smile and extending a pale hand. With an arched eyebrow, she gripped the cool glass, and gave it a small twirl.

It gave a sad half spin, resilient against the carpet, and Rei found that it had landed in the middle of Ami and Makato, cap pointing to a bare spot on the wall.

Her neck reddened as Usagi stiffiled giggles, and she sat back, "Well, the rules say I can only spin once."

To her left, Minako sighed, flicking a loose strand of hair over her shoulder. "By default, Rei-chan, you cannot _not _do something." She looked at everyone slowly, lips pursed. "We'll all just have to give her a dare instead."

Usagi squeeled, falling onto her back, deliriously entertained. "What a brilliant idea, Minako! This is so much fun!"

Rei bit her tongue to prevent herself from objecting, and silently watched as everyone nodded their agreement. They scurried to a corner, huddeled together, and whispered, throwing suspicious looks over their shoulders, lest Rei was listening in.

"Oh my god, that's perfect!" Usagi's head shot up from the pile, a wicked look on her face, before she was pulled back down.

"Be quiet, Usagi, do you want her to hear?" It was Ami, voice trembling with excitement.

Minutes tinckered by, and Rei felt her aggravation begin to grow. "Are you guys almost done? You've been discussing for forever!"

Minako pulled away, and everyone filtered after. "Okay, I think we've got it all figured out." She gave a stellar smile, and stood, "Now come on; this is going to be so much fun!"

-

The air was brisk, the winds whistling thrilling secrets as the five of them stood at the park, eyeing the still, empty lake.

"And you want me to jump in there? Naked?" Rei's astonishment had them giggling despite themselves.

"You don't have to, like, go swimming or something. All you have to do is jump in, and come out. Nothing big." With a shrug of the shoulders, Minako watched Rei's evident concentration spread across her face. She smiled. "Don't be a chicken, Rei, unless you're too scared. I mean, if you are..."

Her sentence trailed off as Rei stomped forward, pulling a t-shirt over her head. Seconds passed, and it wasn't long until all her clothes were thrown, messily, into a pile. Arms across her chest, hair tickling the bare of her back, Rei made her way forward.

Approaching the edge of the lake, she dipped her toe beneath the water, and found that it wasn't as cold as she expected. So, with a deep inhale, she skipped deeper in, and dove.

The splash echoed through the air, and Makoto shoved Usagi forward. With a squeel, she darted out, gathering Rei's discarded clothes into her arms. Ami waved her back frantically, a nervously excited expression crossing over her face. When they were all together, they darted off, little giggles, and some louder ones, bouncing off into the air.

When Rei finally broke the surface, she wore a victorious smile. "Wow, guys, this has got to be one of the most simplcest..."

Then, the water drained from her eyes, "Guys?"


	4. Image 1

Title: Running  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Image  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

All she needed was to get away. Somewhere. Anywhere. She needed it desperately.

She had begged her grandfather, pleaded with him, to let her escape just for the day. But he easily refused her with a shake of the head. And she snapped.

Now, she was here, with enough money for a bus ride back and enough space to think. Sand squeezed its way between her toes, but she ignored it, eyes trained ahead.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, concentrating on one thing, one person, and no matter how many times she told herself to let it, or him, go, she always felt a sudden, passionate urge to break down and cry. And she despised herself for being so weak, so soft-minded. She hated herself deeply.

A scowl pulled her lips downward, and she stopped at the base of a wooden plank. With careful steps, she climbed up onto the platform, and walked.

It was a long way to the end, so she allowed her mind a moment to wander. To him.

She bit her lip to prevent tears, and was thankful for the cool ocean breeze that kept her gangly, uncomfortable skin unheated.

He had come back, tanned and gruff and just as handsome as she always remembered. Even after a millennium.

"I just wanted to see you." He had whispered, lifting a calloused, delicate hand to toy with a strand of her hair. "Just this once."

Her heart gave a hard tug at the memory, and she shook it away. No more running.

"You threatened us. How can you expect me to forgive you?"

He smiled, sadly, and she found that it didn't quite suit him to look like that. "I don't want to think about the past, Rei, I want to live today, and just today."

She allowed his fingers to grip her wrist, allowed him to place a tender kiss into her palm. "Sometimes, the past isn't so easily forgotten."

"Sometimes it is."

She had smiled, slightly glad that his whit was still sharp. "Don't do this to yourself, to me." Her eyes pinned him. "I moved on."

He took a small step forward. "No, you didn't. I know you didn't." Her mind became clogged with the sweet, natural sent of his body. And then he had kissed her.

Rei ran a frustrated hand through her hair, gliding down to sit at the edge of the bridge. She reached for the water, but didn't quite get there. Her lips trembled, angry that she couldn't control her emotions.

The setting sun changed the sky to brilliant shades of oranges and pinks, but she didn't admire its beauty. She only despised it, for trying to cheer her up, for trying to change what she thought.

Waves lapped quietly up against the legs of the platform, and she sighed as the wind picked up, and carried it off.

A shadow stretched out in front of her, and she jumped, eyes wide, hand fluttering to her chest. But then she caught the scent of who was there, and it dropped back down. "What do you want?"

He winced, but didn't respond immediately, only stood, quiet and tense. He shifted, buried his hands into his pockets. "Stop running away from me, Rei."

The silence stretched out between them, and Rei found her anger sizzling away into something worse. Tears filled her eyes, and she swiped at them immediately. A sob racked through her, out of her control. "God Jadeite, look what you're doing to me."

His fingers slithered up her back and rested on the delicate curve of her neck. "I'm sorry, Rei."

She coughed, salty tears slipping to the ocean. "I hate you."

She felt or heard him smile, and she broke down into a new flurry of sobs. He sighed, pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, "I love you, too."

And the running stopped.

_Nominated for 'Best Romance' at SMMFC_

_Nominated for 'Best Dialogue' at SMMFC_


	5. Five Things That Never Happened

Title: Five Ways Hino Rei Never Said Goodbye  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Five Things That Never Happened  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

_Silence_

Clouds drifted heavily across the sky, churning into a grey, sloppy mess. Her father, stiff-necked and broad shouldered, stood next to her, arms knotted tightly around his backside.

Rei shifted nervously, watching with a saddened expression as people, some known, while others only appeared to be an apparition, floated in, faces drawn taut against the same willowing pain.

Her mother was dead.

She flinched at the harsh reality of it, and turned on her heel, wandering inside before her father saw her hurt, tearful eyes.

The walkway stretched out before her, and all she could see was the white casket sitting at its end. All she could think about the callous realization that her mother was inside of there.

People watched as she strode ahead, attempts at trying to look calm in vain as her eyes welled.

By the time she reached the end, tears were streaming down her face. Peering into the casket, she inhaled shakily, afraid of what might be looking back at her.

But there sat her mother, pale-cheeked and frail, cherry blossoms framing the sides of her body. Silence filled the air.

Rei choked on a sob, scrubbing at her eyes, as everyone else stood and began to make their way forward. Her nose ran as she shakily kissed her fingertips, placing them delicately against the cold skin of her mother's forehead.

"Goodbye, Mama."

And then, she strode off, tears staining her cheeks and a sour flavor filling her mouth. Her father would be disappointed.

And no matter what her mind was screaming, not once did she look back.

_Realization_

Rei teetered anxiously at the base of the stairs, squinting against the high-rising sun. She did her best to ignore the man at her side, dressed in his pinstriped suit and shining shoes, but he insisted on talking to her, throwing useless excuses her way.

"Now Rei, you know I'm only doing this because I'd hate to drag you around on business trips."

She forced a smile and took a step ahead of him. The heavy patter of his footfalls trailed behind her.

They reached the top not long after, and were greeted by the smiling face of her grandfather.

"Darling Rei, you're so much bigger than the last time I've seen you!"

She couldn't help but give a true, genuine smile at his eagerness, and she accepted the hug he offered. "It's great to see you too, Grandpa."

Straightening, he squeezed her shoulders, and turned to look at her father. "Rei will be perfectly fine at the temple. Don't you worry about a thing."

He smiled stiffly, tucking his hands into the pocket of his pants. "I hope so. I'd hate to come back all the way from who-knows-where to hear my daughter crying over whatever it may be."

She flinched, hating how much his words stung. It only caused her resentment towards him to sizzle a bit deeper, "I'll see you off then."

He turned to look at her, dark eyes fixing onto her own. She held his gaze.

"If it's alright with you."

Rei looked down, watching her shadow dance against the concrete. If it weren't for her grandfather giving her a slight push, she never would have moved.

Together, they walked back toward the stairs, realization of what was about to happen scorching their minds.

When they stopped, he descended just the first step. He was level with her now. "Call me if you need anything."

She looked at him, a scowl on her face. "I never did before."

He frowned and the wind caught his hair. "Grow up, Rei. You aren't a child anymore. I won't be there for you once I'm gone."

She stared at him, mouth twisting around words that she could sputter at him. But none of them came out.

He sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. The touch was foreign, and she resisted the urge to flinch away. "Farewell, Rei."

"See you never, Father."

_Endings_

"You're making this very difficult."

Rei shrugged, flicking a piece of hair over her shoulder. "No more difficult then you've already made it."

She hears his sigh, and the air deflates around them. He makes an attempt to move forward, green eyes catching hers. But she holds up a slender hand, shaking her head.

He groans and runs a hand through the blonde mop of hair. "I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" She smirks, placing a hand on the curve of her hip. "Don't push my buttons, Jed. You know what you did was wrong."

He frowns, hard, and narrows his eyes. "So this is the end, huh?"

It's her turn to sigh, and she can't help the tart taste in the back of her throat. "I don't know what else to say." Then, pausing, she glances down. "You broke my heart."

His smile is sad, and she suddenly wishes she could take back what she said. But, no, she can't. Knows she can't. And she stands her ground.

"Rei... I..."

"Don't."

He stops and steps away, understanding the wall he just ran into. After moment, he speaks again. "Alright then, I'll be going."

She watched with a drooping frown as he makes his leave, and she wishes she could say something to ease the thickness of the air.

But she murmured the only thing that came to her mind.

"Goodbye, Jadeite. Forever."

_Mistakes_

"This is stupid, Rei." Usagi huffed and collapsed next to her, arms crossed. "I didn't know."

Rei simply rolled her eyes and shuffled away, eyes narrowed. "That's what they always say, Usagi."

She sighed and made another attempt to scoot over. "You never told me you liked him, Rei."

"Would that have prevented the two of you from fooling around in public, then?" She turned on her friend, fists clenched. "If I said, 'Oh, Usagi, the guy you've been macking on is the one I secretly have a crush on, so keep your eager little paws off, okay?', would you have changed?"

She waited as Usagi fumbled over words, sputtering incoherent syllables before something finally formed, "Don't throw it on me like that Rei! Besides, if he even liked you a little bit, don't you think he would have made a move by now anyway?"

Rei's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up off the ground. Usagi followed shortly after. "Just because I don't throw myself all over him..." She paused and hooked her with a glare, "Does not mean he wouldn't be a little bit attracted to me."

Usagi sighed again, rubbing her temples. "This is meaningless. How do you expect me to hold a decent conversation with you when I know that you're bubbling over inside? When you're angry at me for finally establishing a relationship with my _boyfriend_?"

The sentence lingered in the air for a moment, and Rei's ears turned pink, voice quiet. "You're his girlfriend?"

Usagi nodded, "It's been a couple of months now." She lifted her left hand. A slender silver band sat on one of her fingers. "Just got this today."

Rei gulped and let the news settle over her, watching as the ring caught a shimmer of light. Her heart sank.

"I'm so sorry, Rei."

She shook her head, turning away. "It's my mistake. I should have realized sooner..." Usagi's slender hand rested on her shoulder, but she jerked away. "I think you should leave."

"What... I thought..."

"Don't make me say it again, please. It's already so hard..."

Usagi frowned and fingered the ring. "We've been best friends for years."

Rei bit back a sob, and walked toward the window. "Good luck in the future." The silence was unbearable for a moment, but then, the sound of shuffling feet met her ears. She kept her gaze outside until she heard the door click shut.

Only then did she let herself cry.

_Beginnings_

She hugged the slender girl in front of her, arms linked behind her head. "Remember to call me every night, and keep me up to date, okay?"

"_Mom_!" Her daughter stretched the word, a trait she had never quite lost throughout her childhood. "Will you stop? I'm not a baby anymore!"

Rei smiled softly and smoothed down her hair. "I know. I just don't want to loose you." She tugged at her nose, delighted when she gave a squeal.

"Don't worry. My college isn't that far away. Maybe you could visit me at the end of every semester or something."

She gave a laugh and hugged her again, eyes closing as a smooth voice came on the intercom.

_"All passengers heading to Tahara, please report to..."_

Tenderly, she untwined from her daughter and cupped her cheeks. "Study hard and always do your homework."

She smiled and placed tiny hands atop Rei's.

"And stay away from those frat boys."

"_Mom!_"

"I'm kidding!" She patted the hot skin of her cheek and placed a cool kiss to her temple. "Remember, this is a new beginning. You can make yourself somebody."

Her daughter gave a last smile before stepping away.

_"Last call for all passengers heading to..."_

"See you, Mom." Picking up her bag, she darted into the crowd. Halfway there, she turned back and waved. "I'll call you when I get there!"

Rei nodded, blowing a kiss. It was the sweetest goodbye she made in a long time.


	6. Kaidou

Title: Circumstances  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Kaidou  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG-13

She watched as he took a drag on a cigarette, eyes drooping closed and smoke pooling out around his face.

Biting back the urge to cough, Rei teetered nervously on her feet, wringing her wrists. "Kaidou, I thought... I thought you said we'd be doing something fun." Her words hung as heavily in the air as the smoke did.

Sensing her anxiety, he peeled open an eyelid and contemplated offering her a cigarette. "Calm down, Rei darling. You're so high strung." Pulling the nub from between his lips, he tossed it towards the trash bin, puffing out smoke from his nostrils. "Now come here."

She glanced around, absorbing the shrewd colors of his apartment. Her eyes lingered on a wilting lily sitting in a vase. Its petals were curling.

When she chanced a look back at him, she found him watching her over the wire rim of his glasses. His brow arched as he caught her eye.

In her fragile thirteen years of existence, she had gained enough knowledge to know one situation from another. Circumstances like these she had been taught to walk away from, even before it had a sliver of hope in progressing. A little bud of consciousness bloomed within her mind, but it didn't matter, because Kaidou found his way in front of her. The worry shriveled up.

"Fun, you said?" His voice dragged out, coiling tightly around her mind in a way only someone as experienced as he could achieve.

She nodded absently, watching as a hand lifted to pull at the sleeve of her dress. "Wha... What do you have in mind?"

His lips pulled back in what looked like a smile, and he wrapped a heavy arm around her shoulders. "Why don't I show you?" He tugged her toward the balcony, pulling the door back and allowing a breeze to drift though. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two cigarettes.

She plucked one of the thin papers between her fingers when it was offered to her, examining it closely. The fact that he was offering her these made her feel, in an unusual way, special.

Smoke puffed in front of her face, and she coughed, covering her mouth. Kaidou smiled down at her and lifted his to her lips.

With slight hesitation, she took it, inhaling deeply.

Her mind swan as he led her up against the rail, eyes hazy as the smoke filtered down her throat and into her bloodstream.

Her trembling hands gripped the cold iron, mind half dazed, struggling to figure out what was going on. But he was already there, pulling the shortening dub from her lips, and replacing them with his own.


	7. Liar Liar

Title: Honeysuckle Sickness  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Liar, Liar by A Fine Frenzy  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

She sits silently, soaking up the generous beams that pour in through the open window. The curtain flutters with the breeze, and she wishes she could reach out and touch it, help it regain composure. But she can't. She's perched at the end of her bed, out of its reach.

Trembling fingers whisk through tiny knots in her hair, and she tries not to flinch as she feels the quick stab of pain.

Whether it's from her hair, or something else, she isn't sure.

She attempts to stand, to avoid the quivering of her nerves, but she's suddenly halted. Something shifts, glued to the darkness of the shadows.

"I thought you would be asleep by now."

His voice, calm and sweet as a honeysuckle, tickles her skin, and she can't help but blush. "I was waiting for you." Mars peers into the darkness, hoping to catch a piece of him, the green of his eyes, the blonde of his hair. But it appears as if he was never there.

Suddenly, his voice is at her ear. "Have I ever evaded you?"

It's a simple, daring question, and she knows it was meant to hurt her. But she doesn't dare show that, her pride won't let her. "How did you get in?"

He moves easily behind her, rising to his knees. "That's my secret." Patient fingers travel through her hair, pulling gracefully around the knots that it barely hurts.

In that moment, he glances down at her, watching as the moon angles over her face, lighting up her pale skin. Violet eyes peer back at him.

He catches her gaze and feels his stomach churn in recognition. "God," he whispers, pulling at her hair so her heads falls against his shoulder. "You're so beautiful."

And then he's kissing her, hard and fierce and passionate, until they're both breathless and trembling, caught listening to each other's heavy breathing.

He pulls away quickly, and she falls onto her elbows. His shadow is angled toward the window. "I'll..." He pauses, and her heart gives a nasty tug. The inevitable is coming. "...See you around."

She watches him disappear through the curtain and, rising, she travels to the balcony, watching as he dashes across the pale surface of the moon.

Within seconds, he's gone.

Mars does nothing but prop her chin against the heel of her palm, staring off into the space around her. She's become so accustomed to the easy lies he's slipped to her, to the sharp daggers and the short, confusing visits, that she doesn't even feel. Doesn't even let it bother her anymore.


	8. Kami

Title: Spirit of the Past  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Kami  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Rei never believed in ghosts. Didn't even get scared when her friends gave lame attempts at trying to prank her with such apparitions. All it ever did was make her laugh.

She smirked, pulling an outfit from her closet and examining it up against her body. They never did understand that she was so obviously more mature then they were. She always has been.

Glancing in the mirror, she eyed herself, running thin fingers through her hair. Sighing, she reached out and fiddled with her make up, testing shades on the underside of her wrist.

Something teetered and fell, and she glanced up, gazing at the area behind her through the mirror. The room fell silent.

Slowly placing the brush down, she turned, eyes sweeping across the floor. It was just from her closet, she ruled, chuckling to herself.

Striding over, she peered inside, scratching at her head.

"_Rei-chan..._"

She froze and glanced around, eyes wide. A sudden chill crept up her spine. "Who... Who's there?"

There was a moment's pause, and her nerves frayed.

"_We're the spirit of the past. Oooohh!_"

Despite herself, she arched her eyebrow and poked through the clothes. "The spirit of the past? How is that possible?"

Another pause.

"_Anything is possible, because we are the spirit of the_-"

The voice was cut off with a giggle as Rei poked a suspiciously hard lump. Someone cleared her throat. "_The spirit of the past. Oooohh!_"

Rei scowled and threw aside the hangers, angry eyes pinning a hunched up Minako and Usagi. "What in the Lord's name do you two think you're doing?"

Minako gave a last attempt. "_We've come to haunt you... Oooohh!_"

"Oh, shut up, Minako-chan."

Giving up, they tumbled out, giggling and untangling themselves from each other.

"We definitely got you, Rei! You should have seen you're face when we started!" Usagi collapsed onto her bed, smile wide. "It was great."

"Whatever. You two are so immature."

Minako pointed an accusing finger. "Admit it; you're just as scared as ghosts and spirits as the rest of us."

"Uhm, no." Rei shook her head and turned back to the mirror, glancing into the deep shade of her eyes.

Though she would never say it aloud, she was glad that there was no such spirit hiding, waiting to get her.

Hopefully, there never would be.


	9. Photograph

Title: Photo Album  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Photograph  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

The room she was given was far better than she suspected, with its milky walls and sharp style and sweet essence of home. She had underestimated the fashion sense of her grandfather, surprised at the tender care he had put into creating an aura of familiarity.

Her slippers were silent as she glided across the wooden floors, brown box tucked neatly beneath her arm. It was the only one left to be unpacked, appearing mysteriously at the front of her bedroom door.

The sun was long gone, leaving only the creamy exterior of the moon. Throwing a quick glance out the window, she saw the faint glow of a planet. Probably Mars, she alleged, nodding at the reddish shine it reflected back at her.

The mattress was lush as she sank down onto it, skin pale in the lamp's fair light. A cicada sang a salute from somewhere outside, and she peeled off the first layer of tape.

It only took her a moment to flip back the cardboard covers, and as she shoveled out the packing peanuts, she was shocked to find her childhood.

A diary, carelessly scrawled on with words of nonsense, a sketchbook filled with preening stick figures and butterflies, and some makeshift jewelry, of which glinted merrily, brilliant and extraordinary in its own handmade way.

But what she didn't expect was the find a photo album, splashed with dainty flowers and pastel colors. Her brow furrowed, and she flicked open the cover.

Her heart gave a painful tug as she read the looping cursive of her mother's handwriting, depicting shadowed memories and wonderful adventures.

Flipping through, she couldn't help the mild anger that swept into the pit of her abdomen. The book mocked her, reminded her what was already lost. The photographs flourished in something completely foreign to her, and as she came across the final page, her heart gave way.

It was the final moment she could remember, from when her mother was healthy, alive to her fullest extent. They had gone out for ice cream, floundering in the brisk spring air. She was holding the camera, and her mother had dotted some ice cream on her nose.

Her throat constricted painfully, and she forced herself to close the cover, to toss away the memory. Almost a year had gone by, at least that's what the caption had said, and yet, the wounds felt as fresh as ever.

She was losing the battle with her emotions, so she shoved the album back into the box, before kicking it beneath her bed.

Some things, she concluded with a quick swipe at her eyes, were better left in the past, anyway.


	10. Shuffle

Title: Rei-chan The Magician  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Shuffle  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

"Is this your card?"

Rei flashed the ace of spades, watching with a small smile as the small group of kids gathered at her knees. Their eyes were wide, faces tart with the look of amazement.

"How do you do it, Rei-chan?" whispered a little girl to her left. She gripped the pleat of her school skirt, eyebrows arched high.

She shrugged and shuffled the card back into the deck. "I'm like a magician." With another smile, she added, "Only, I'm much, much better."

They 'oohed' and 'aahed' and jumped up and down. "Do something else, Rei-chan, do something else!"

She laughed, shaking off their little hands as they reached for her. "Alright, alright! Come here."

Slowly, she led them over to a tree, holding a finger to her lips. "We have to be quiet for this one to work."

They nodded empathetically, shushing each other, standing on the tips of their toes to get a better look.

Rei plucked a leaf from a branch and gripped it tightly in her fingers, closed her eyes, and listened.

Then, just as a sudden breeze picked up, she threw the leaf into the air and watched as it danced off. "Ready?"

All the children nodded, watching as the leaf sat above their heads.

"Okay," she whispered, and then snapped her fingers. In a sudden puff of smoke and a sparkle of magic, two crows soared out, black feathers ruffled and glistening in the late afternoon sun.

She couldn't help the wonderful feeling that bloomed, deep within her stomach, as the children pushed forward, reaching up toward the flying creatures. Her body tingled magnificently, arms and legs and heart buzzing with the mysterious remnants of magic, veins pulsing wildly as she gathered the image of tiny fingers brushing across slick, black feathers, forever locked in her memory. Lifting an arm, she called to one of the birds, giving it a moment to settle comfortably at the crook of her elbow.

They all shouted out questions, eager for answers, "How did you do that, Rei-chan?"

"Will you teach me that, Rei-chan?"

"You really are a magician, aren't you, Rei-chan?"

Her mouth struggled to form words, cheeks flushed at the flattery these young kids were fluffing her with.

And then, the single bird circling the sky above them cawed a warning, and Rei whipped around. The sudden movement blinded her for a moment, but, as her vision cleared, she recognized a man. Her heart clenched, throat constricted, eyes wide as she watched him saunter in her direction, a smirk riding across his face.

Shaking her head, she released the bird into the air, pushing past her confused audience. "Sorry, kids," she gasped, grabbing her bag and darting off. "I've really got to get going."

They all stared after her, brows scrunched and faces baffled. Then, at the call of their parents, they dispersed, running off in opposite directions, the day's enchantment already forgotten.

But the man could only smile as he watched her dash for the horizon, the lush blackness of her hair glinting violet in the sun. And as quickly as she was a few strides away, she was gone, immersed in the golden hue of oblivion.

Rei-chan the magician had disappeared.


	11. Spider

Title: Abandoned  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Spider  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

The summer came fast, struck with such force that the entire town was thrust into an unavoidable heat wave. She sat, curled up against her sticky pillows, watching as water beaded on her glass of lemonade.

Dressed only in her brassiere and panties, she flipped onto her back and stretched out, eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. Sweat prickled her skin, plastering her to the sheets. And though the window was open, nothing, not even a breeze, filtered through the screen. All that was left of this small little section of the neighborhood was a motionless, thick scent of death.

She inhaled and fluttered her eyes closed, clenching at the mattress. The weather was uncomfortable, pressing against her at all angles. Her breathing echoed in her ears, and she sat up, arms curling around her knees.

Around her, the sun bathed the floors in relentless, thick rays. Her brow curved upwards, eyes latching onto a thin streak of silk.

Slowly, she crawled from the bed, feet heavy on the ground. As she moved closer, she saw that, not only was it a single thread, but a magnificent creation of zigzags and crosses and beautiful arcs. But something was missing.

Dropping to her bottom, she tilted her head to the side, squinting at the abandoned web. And then it hit her. The spider!

Carefully, she reached out a finger to stroke one of the flimsy strands, but she felt nothing. All it seemed to be was a quick, fleeting sensation.

A sudden waft of heat caused her hair to fall limp against her neck, and, in frustration, she ripped it away. Her mind whirled, eyelids heavy as she glanced angrily at the web.

She felt herself falling apart. The high temperatures were playing devilish tricks on her mind, and she couldn't see straight. Little pinpricks of red lights burst in her eyes, and she took a swing at the spider's web. The threads collapsed around her arm, clinging to her hot skin.

Her heart pounded against her temples, and she stood slowly, turning on the ball of her foot and making her way over to the window. But what she didn't expect to see was a flurry of grey clouds and a sweet, eternal scent. She thought, assumed that her eyes would meet an endless sky of torture and the stench of burning air.

Then, a crack of thunder rippled from the heavens, and the atmosphere opened up. Rain began to pour out.

Her throat felt tight as she watched steam drift up from the ground, and she had to look away.

Her eyes darted to the corner and she caught a glimpse of the spider, hopelessly confused. Lost.

Little droplets of rain splattered against the bare of her back, but she didn't enjoy it. How could she?

Reaching out an arm, she closed the window, allowing the last remnants of heat to compress around her.

_Nominated for 'Most Original Idea' at SMMFC_


	12. Friendship

Title: Jumping Rope  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Friendship  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

The playground was packed, and Rei sauntered through, hoping that, in her petite overalls and tightly tied shoelaces, she looked relaxed. Casually, she glanced back at her mother, and found that she was already submerged in a conversation with one of the parents.

Though that was her mother, she couldn't help the slight jealousy that bubbled in her stomach. Her mother was always so talented at making new friends.

Slowly, she maneuvered around the kids on the teeter-totter, and then she spotted a group of girls jumping rope.

Rei was good at jumping rope.

A smile bloomed across her young face, and she picked up a quicker pace. Her sneakers pounded against the blacktop, hair blowing wildly in front of her eyes. The girls paused, entangling themselves in the rope, and frowned at her as she approached.

"Hi!" Rei greeted with a big smile, waving her hand slightly. "Do you guys mind if I play too?"

They looked her up and down then glanced over at each other. A girl holding the rope shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The sun glinted down at them as they lined up. Rei stood in the back, hands tucked protectively in her pockets.

"Hey!" One of the girls cupped her mouth and shouted, "Does anybody know how to do double-dutch?"

When nobody responded, Rei poked a hand into the air. "I do."

"Cool," she leveled her with a cool glare, swinging the ropes slightly. "Get ready."

Rei strode up to the front, examining the speed of the ropes. They whipped by, quick blurs in the air, but she didn't mind. She was good a jumping rope.

With a deep breath, she jumped in, feet pouncing quickly across the ground, eyes bright with excitement.

Whispers traveled lightly between the group of friends, and in an instant, the ropes fell limp beneath her feet.

The handle slapped her in the face, and she gasped, stumbling to the ground.

"Run!"

Laughter teased her ears as they darted off in every direction. Rei gulped, sitting tangled in the plastic ropes, hand cradling her stinging cheek.

Her eyelashes glittered with brimming tears, and she hurriedly swiped at them, giving weak attempts the pull the ropes out from under her bleeding knees. The sun was warm on the top of her head, and she hoped that the redness in her cheeks would pass as a bit of sunburn.

Finally, the ropes fell free, and she crawled away, standing slowly to her knees. For a fleeting instant, she wondered why she was so incapable of making a friend.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she jumped, brushing at a few lingering tears. "What do you want?" she mumbled, huffing her shoulders and crossing her arms.

A girl, with blonde bobbing buns, circled around her, eyes narrowed. "I saw what those girls did to you." She twirled a golden ringlet around her finger. "I don't think it was very nice."

Rei scoffed, kicking at the ground with her foot. "What do you care anyway? Nobody wants to be my friend."

She shrugged, sticking out a tiny hand. "I do."

Rei gasped, staring into her face with shocked eyes. She blinked a couple of times, making sure she wasn't just daydreaming. "Really?"

She nodded empathetically, motioning her to follow. As they walked, shoulder to shoulder, she grabbed an end of the rope and tied it to the end of the swing set. "I'm Usagi, by the way." She gave it a small twirl. "I'll let you go first, okay? You look like a professional at jump rope."

Rei shook her head and took the handle. "You go first. I want you to."

"Okay, but I'm a little clumsy." She laughed nervously as she jumped, pigtails bouncing like a pair of bunny ears. "You know what?" Her voice wavered as she jumped. "You're a pretty good swinger. I haven't messed up yet!"

She winced as Usagi suddenly tripped, grabbing the rope and dragging Rei down with her. They looked at each other for a moment, before little giggles erupted from deep within the stomachs.

"You know what, Rei? I think we're going to be friends forever!"

_Winner of 'Best General' at SMMFC_


	13. Bad Day

Title: Teardrop  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Bad Day  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Her eyes grew wide as she processed the words. Slowly, she stood from the hospital chair, palms sweating. "You mean she has to stay another night? Or maybe a couple more?" She fixed the nurse with a scared gaze, eyebrows furrowed. "Is that what you mean?"

The nurse clutched her clipboard to her chest, head lowered. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hino."

Rei's heart tightened, and she forced herself to grab the arm of the chair. "No. I don't think I understand. Surely you mean that she's just a little weak... She just needs more time..."

Her throat constricted painfully as she caught a glimpse of the nurse's wounded expression.

"Oh God..." Her legs buckled, and she collapsed back into the chair. Her vision blurred dangerously. "But... But she said she'd always..." her voice broke, and she buried her head into the protective cradle of her hands. "She can't be..."

The nurse's soft footsteps approached, and a warm, foreign arm slithered around her shoulders. It was such an awkward position, and Rei felt herself crumble. First, a single sob racked through her body, and then another, until she could no longer control herself, until she no longer cared.

"Here," she stepped away and reached into the pocket of her uniform, hoping for some sort of a distraction. "Your mother said she wanted you to have this." In her palm sat a necklace, dainty and faded, worn to its final thread. "She mentioned that you would always try it on when you were a young girl."

Rei picked it up carefully, holding it out in front of her. "It's horrible," she whispered, fingering the teardrop ruby. It caught the light and reflected her pale, lifeless face, reminding her of the world's mishaps. Her next words were barely audible. "I used to think it was the most wonderful thing in the world..."

She bit onto her bottom lip, not trusting herself with words. Her eyes began to itch as she draped the necklace over her shoulders. She looked at the nurse, cheeks moist with her own tears. "Thank you."

She gave a smile, and motioned for Rei to follow. "Everybody goes through this, you know. You're never really alone."

Rei nodded slowly, fingers brushing across the necklace. "And yet, I feel like the only girl in the universe."

If she heard her, she did not bother to reply, but simply led her over to a phone booth. "I need you to call your father. We need to get some papers signed..."

Rei held the phone tightly in her hand, eyes hooked on the nurse. After a moment passed, she dug into her pocket to retrieve a quarter. "Of course. Just give me a moment."

The nurse nodded and turned to leave. But she paused and bowed back around. With a gentle pat to her shoulder, she gave a small smile. "This won't be the only bad day you'll have, sweetheart. Trust me."

Rei, stomach clenching, shoved her hand away, forcing the coin into the machine.

The phone rang endlessly in her ear, until the answering machine picked up. She felt herself disappear a bit inside. "Dad, it's Rei. I kind of figured you wouldn't be home. But you need to come to the hospital. It's about Mom..."


	14. Tarot Card

Title: The Fool  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Tarot Card  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

_"With all his worldly possessions in one small pack, the Fool travels he knows not where. So filled with visions and daydreams is he, that he doesn't see the cliff he is likely to fall over."_

Rei never believed in daydreams, fantasies, big castles in the sky. To her, it all seemed like a joke. A silly little trick that people would fall for so they could avoid reality.

She thought she had her life planned out. Thought that she'd finish up school and kiss the temple goodbye. Thought she'd make it big time as a model, actress, singer, possibly all three.

Then, her life took a sharp turn. And she crashed hard.

She never suspected that a cat would hand her a magical wand, of the sort, and give her a shady story about how she had a job to find, to protect, the princess. She could have laughed, could have rid it off as some frisky head cold.

But she started fantasizing. She gave into those daydreams about superficial powers and unknown dimensions. It captivated her, wound around her in thick vines. And it wouldn't let go.

Unbeknownst, her new little job brought havoc, a cold, dark death that lurked around every corner. It never rested, never gave up.

And she never fully understood, or rather, never cared, what her duty was as a senshi, a protector. Until it was too late.

She died in the grips of a queen. Except, her castle wasn't in the sky; it wasn't even in an enchanted land far off in the golden grasslands. She had no castle.

She had no heart.

Her entire future was thrust into the hands a girl; a girl who cried if she scraped her knee. A fool who couldn't walk in a straight line.

But, to her very own astonishment, she had come back to life. And the fantasies, hazy and alluring, continued, until she found herself fighting for her life, everybody's lives, day after day after day.

She thought she could control where she was headed, could keep her head on straight. She thought everything would come easy, that her life would be as smooth as silk. But she didn't see the bump in the road.

She hit it before she could slam on the brakes.


	15. Swing

Title: Linked  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Swing  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

She found herself wandering the park, soaking up the pale moonbeams. What had possessed her to come here, she didn't know, but she knew she had to. The branches set of fragile patterns of light across the ground, her shadow dragging across it without a care.

A dirt path weaved through a cluster of trees, until she discovered an opening. As a patch of dry sand opened up, she carefully slid off her sandals, tucking them next to the hollow trunk of a tree.

Her skirt danced around her knees as she encircled a lone swing set, chains glinting silver in the dusk. A breeze blew by, and she tucked a ringlet of hair behind her ear. She felt a trifle silly, perching herself into the seat and wrapping her fingers around the links. But she ignored the feeling and dug her toes deep into the sand.

An owl hooted in the distance, and she glanced up at the sky, counting the stars.

Slowly, someone gave her a gentle push, and she would have given a startled gasp. But she understood, remembered, the presence of the man behind her, and she allowed him a chance of set her off into the air.

A deliberate smile tugged at her lips, but she didn't show it. Not yet.

"Jadeite," she whispered, hoping that the rustling of leaves would drown out her voice. But the thought was useless, especially with this man.

"I knew you would come tonight."

The smile bloomed, and she quickly lowered her head, watching as the grains of sand turned beneath her feet. "How could you have possibly known such a thing? I haven't seen you in..." She trailed off, not willing to speak the truth.

"A millennium?" She could imagine a smirk on his face. His voice, of which she waited a thousand years to hear, entwined within her mind. "You're not as unpredictable as you think."

Rei blushed as she stretched out her feet, toes wriggling. Her hair drifted around her shoulders as she floated back down to Earth.

His hands, first, gripped the chains, stopping her descent, and they worked their way about her waist. Her pulse quickened.

"You and I, we have this connection," his lips were at her ear, soft and gentle, cheek brushing against her hair. "I knew where you were. I've always known."

Rei sat still, fingers tight around the chain. "And you didn't stop to say hi?"

He laughed, a deep baritone that made her crazily excited for him. His fingers entwined at her stomach. "Don't fret. I won't let you get away again."

She gulped, eyes slanting close as he twisted the swing around, chain linking above her head.

His hands pressed over hers, locking her in. She peeked up at him, two violet orbs catching his gaze a moment before they retreated. He smiled despite himself, enjoying her antics. Softly, he pressed a kiss just below her left eye.

In the darkness, behind her closed eyelids, she felt the world rotating, until it stopped. His lips met the tip of her nose.

He repeated the process, catching the side of her mouth before releasing her. The chains unwound, her hair wandering not far behind.

She heard him encircling the swing, and she bit the side of her cheek to prevent a smile. His hands found hers, slithering down the length of her delicate arms until he cupped her shoulders.

Jadeite settled in front of her knees, a thumb tracing the column of her neck. The chains creaked as she scooted towards him, and he caught sight of the brilliant glow in her eyes, just a moment before he kissed her.


	16. Arrow

Title: Crouching Cupid  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Arrow  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

If they discovered that she was here, the punishment would be great. Traveling to the Earth was forbidden, prohibited to unimaginable extents. It was considered treason, but she would take the chance.

She had dressed in what she hoped was suitable attire, especially for the thick, unrelenting Earth vegetation. Her trousers felt heavy against her legs, so used to her skirt was she, but it was all she could scrounge up in such a sort amount of time.

A bow, crafted from the finest lumber the moon could provide, sat over her shoulder, its arc curving around her back. A dozen feathered arrows looped through her belt, teasing her calves every time she ducked to hide from a duet of lovers, hands entwined, faces drowned in the pink hues of the setting sun.

Her thighs burned as she continued crouching through the bushes, eyes wild with an unknown excitement. Oddly, she felt like a tiger, muscles and senses pulled taut during every second of her ministrations.

Moistening her cracked lips, Mars held her breath and darted through a bush, little pinpricks of thorns grabbing at the material of her blouse.

A rip, a thud, and she found herself sprawled across the ground, inches from the castle wall. With a grunt, she leapt to her feet and jumped behind a rose bush, hand lifting to pull the shards of her sleeve together.

With patience gained only through strict practice, Mars sat back, eyes peeking through the leaves. The sun began to sink, and not long after, a silent dusk settled over the land.

Then, off in the distance, the flickering glow of a candle greeted her eyesight, and she nearly jumped in anticipation. At a leisure pace, a man, tall and dark and honed in sweet perfection, walked her way, unaware of her presence. But that's what she wanted.

Slowly, she pulled an arrow from her belt, setting it ready in its bow. Then, reaching into her pocket, she retrieved a note, scrawled out in sharp calligraphy, and a dainty pearl necklace. Her heart thumped madly beneath her chest and she fumbled with the paper, lacing the necklace around the middle of the arrow. She didn't want to miss her chance.

His footsteps grew louder as he gained ground on her, and she lifted the bow, drawing it firm, bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

Prince Endymion paused for a moment, his gaze slanting her way. Her blood roared, and she had to fight down the beast that wanted so badly to release her weapon. But she couldn't miss her target; an inch off, and the whole trip would be wasted. His long, elegant fingers tightened on the candle, free hand glazing over the roses that bloomed beneath his touch.

Her arm stiffened in its final moments, and the arrow sizzled through the air, piercing the slender tree trunk just inches from Endymion's left shoulder.

He froze, eyes wide as he looked up, searching. But it was too late, Mars was already gone.

Delicately, he pulled the arrow from the tree, lifting the necklace to examine it. A smile tugged at his lips, dimple flashing on his cheek. His eagerness was evident as he unraveled the letter, the candle providing just enough light so that he could read the frail writing.

Mars, nestled carefully between two towering oaks, smiled as Endymion pocketed the note, necklace clenched between his fingers.

As she watched him stroll in the opposite direction, she took a fleeting glance up at the moon.

Serenity would have to pay her back big time.


	17. Teddy Bear

Title: Buy Me A Teddy Bear  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Teddy Bear  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Her bracelet tinkled as she lifted her drink, lips pressing to the rim of the glass, liquid sliding into her mouth. It sizzled down her throat, spreading a dark warmth through her veins.

Peeking over the edge, Rei examined the bartender through heavy eyelids. Slowly, she twirled the stem between her pointed fingernails, lips pursed.

The glass came down empty, olive tumbling over the ice. She sighed, eyes sharp, propping her chin against her palm.

He glanced her way, one delicately pale brow arching. She shrugged a boney shoulder in a silent salute, and he politely excused himself from his current customer.

Rei licked her lips as Jadeite approached her, watching his eyes dart to her empty glass. "Can I get you another drink?"

"No, thank you." She tapped the base of the cup, and he took it away. "I just have a question."

Jadeite flashed a smile, and her eyes darted to the dimple on his right cheek. "Shoot."

She linked her arms atop the counter, hair tumbling around her neck. "That guy over there," she casually tipped her head back. "Is he checking me out?"

He frowned and bent forward, glancing over her shoulder. "Looks like it."

Rei smirked, tapping her bottom lip. "Is he cute?"

He chuckled, reaching beneath the counter and pulling out a bottle of beer. "Just like a teddy bear." The cap popped off and he took a generous gulp.

"A teddy bear?" She peeked over her shoulder, teeth chewing the inside of her cheek. He watched with a bit of resentment as the man winked at her. A moment later, her pink face was looking back at him. "He winked at me."

"I saw."

Rei's stomach churned a bit, and she gently took the bottle from his numb grip. Placing the mouth to her lip, she sipped. "I think I'll ask him to dance."

Jadeite furrowed a brow, taking his drink back. His pulse quickened slightly. "Doesn't seem like your type."

"My type?" Her eyes lit, words ignited. "Tell me, then, Jadeite, what kind of people aremy 'type'?"

He cocked his head to the side, gaze catching hers. "Sorry to break it to you toots, but it definitely isn't that guy."

Rei gave him an incredulous look, snatching his beer. "You can't tell me who are and aren't my type." Tossing her head back, she drained the rest of the liquid. "I'm going to go buy me a new teddy bear."

Whether or not he was supposed to laugh at her comment, he wasn't quite sure, but he felt his stomach coil tightly as she approached the unknown man, fingernails brushing his bare forearm. She whispered something into his ear, and he chuckled. Jadeite's knuckles turned white.

An hour or so tinkered by, and people began to make their leave. Slowly, Jadeite gathered the stray cans and bottles from the counter and dumped them into the trash bin.

Slinging a dishtowel over his shoulder, his eyes drifted over the room, until he spotted a pair of legs, dangling carelessly over the top of a booth bench.

He smirked despite himself, and made his way over to her, placing a hand to her knee.

Rei startled, jumping up. She stared up at him, red lips parted in surprise. His stomach tumbled.

"Can I help you?"

His brow arched, and he pushed her legs to the floor. "I think the proper term would be if _I _could help _you_."

Rei poked her tongue out at him, pushing past. "Fine, if you want to be territorial that way. I'll just let myself out."

Jadiete snatched her arm before she could stride away, and her little gasp made him loosen his grip a bit. "How much was the teddy bear?"

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, but she didn't attempt the pull away. "It was... decent, I suppose..."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he coughed down a laugh. Rei's face grew sharp. "Don't you even dare sat that you told me-"

He pressed his thumb to her bottom lip, stopping her next words. She grew still, eyes wide as she looked into his face.

"I think I found you a pretty nice teddy bear, Rei."

She blushed, reaching up to grab his wrist, "Is it my type?"

"I hope so."


	18. Quote 1

Title: Aftermath  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: **"It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." -- William Blake**  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG-13

The lights were dimmed, moonlight splayed across their entwined limbs, cooling their heated skin. She soaked up the bliss of their aftermath, heart slowing a normal tempo.

He had fallen asleep beside her, chest slick and smooth beneath her wandering fingers. She pressed her ear to his torso, eyes slanting shut as the beat pounded in her head. She wanted to enjoy this moment, with one hand locked in his blonde curls, legs wrapped around his thigh, heart as close to his as it may ever get.

They had secretly met, despite what the world thought, had fought down the constant tug of consciousness, had forgiven each other for one single night. And no matter how much she wished, that by the sun's rise, they could still be together, could still bond in such an unforgettable way that even the beginning rays of light would seem pale, it would never happen.

Yet, she knew that, though they battled past their hatred for each other, their total and utter odium, they would never truly be healed. The deed was done, the past forever a part of history. They were enemies for eternity, friends no more.

But, as she pushed up on her elbow and brushed her lips to his collar bone, hoping to stir him, she realized that they could meet and make love and share sweet kisses for nights on end, and by dawn, nothing would have changed between them.

Jadeite's eyes met hers, and she crawled to his chest, stretched her fingers across his skin. His hands found their way to her hips.

She wasn't sure if her heart would shatter by morning's come, cracked and broken, mocking her for her foolish choices, but she didn't really care. As far as she was concerned, he didn't care, either.

Her stomach fluttered as their hips met, thighs flexing as he pushed her down.

Yes, nothing would ever change.

_Winner of 'Best Romance' at SMMFC_

_Nominated for 'Best Angst' at SMMFC_


	19. Piano

Title: Tinkering  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Piano  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

The schoolyard remained remotely empty, but Rei barely noticed, eyes closed and face protected by the generous dip of tree branches. Sun breached through the cracks of leaves and danced across her cheeks, warmth welcoming.

Her mind was hooked onto yesterday. Or, perhaps, yesterday's incident, of which had incoherently decided to plague the gentle depths of her thoughts.

Gentle fingers played with the straps of her schoolbag, face taut with the look of concentration. She could still imagine the happy smiles of the children, certain shapes of clouds, a certain man.

She peeled open her eyes and stared at the diamond-shaped rays of light. Her toes curled slightly as she reconsidered so many thoughts, so many feelings.

Should she have waited for him?

Would he have wanted to her to?

And yet, it made her nervous to contemplate those things, caused her nerves to jump and sent her blood sizzling.

Would he have touched her?

Would she have accepted his touch?

Rei fiddled with the end of her hair, ankles crossing. She rested her head back against the tree, then, off in the distance, a wonderfully enticing sound greeted her ear. It twisted and curved notes, drifting through the air in tumbling eighths and quarters. Her muscles relaxed, ear perking as the music tinged her skin.

The presence of someone pressed into her thoughts, but she didn't bother to notice, for the tune increased, drawing a delighted sigh from her lips.

It ceased abruptly, and her eyebrows crinkled. Slowly, she peeked open a lid.

She almost screamed, hand fluttering to her pounding heart as a smirking grin met her face.

"Long time no see."

Rei frowned, removing the hand from her chest, moving to gather her scattered things. "You shouldn't really sneak up on people. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

His blue eyes sharpened as he placed his panpipe aside. "And I didn't succeed? What a pity."

She shot him a glare, standing to her feet. "You shouldn't even be here. If the others-"

Endymion placed a calloused hand to the small of her back. "I thought you'd have enjoyed having me show up. You've showed an interest in the past."

Rei jerked away from his touch, striding ahead. "If the girls were to see you, they'd think you were after me." She felt his smile; that smile that sent her blood boiling.

"Or, they might see you and me, in a decidedly intimate position," he paused and dipped his arm around her waist, "and think you a traitor."

A gust of wind darted by as she shot him a glance, tossing his bangs in his eyes. Silently, she considered the odds.

His fingers flexed, pressing against her ribcage, playing the bones as if they were the ivory keys of a piano. Suddenly, the sweetly tart harmony of his composition tickled her ears.

As they reached the end of the schoolyard, he stepped in front of her, angled features sharp beneath the glow of the sun.

"Who'd have thought you would run away."

Rei acknowledged him with a tilt of the chin. "In case you've forgotten, I had a reason to run away." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "In case, of course, you really did forget."

"I'm evil, not an idiot."

She couldn't help but laugh, eyes smiling. "And yet you still haven't tried to kill me."

Endymion's lip curled, "That can certainly be arranged, if you wish."

His words barely settled in the air before a shrill, monotonous beeping echoed out from her bag. She held up a finger, movements jerky as she went to retrieve her communicator.

Usagi's worried, pale face flashed on the screen, tiara reflecting the sunlight, "Rei! Where are you? We've got trouble and we need you, stat!"

She nodded slowly, felt a trifle guilty as she glimpsed at Usagi's blue eyes. Only a slightly lighter shade then Endymion's.

Mamoru's.

Serenity's prince.

"I'll be right there." The lid snapped closed, and she looked up. But he was already gone, nothing but the whispering crescendo of his melody staining his visit.

Though she wished she couldn't, she still felt his fingers tapping out a melancholy tune on her ribcage. As if she was nothing but another piano he could tinker with.


	20. Vibrator

Title: Surprise  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Vibrator  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

Rei rapped her knuckles against the door, package tucked beneath the crook of her elbow. She rocked back on her heels, sandals squeaking. Glancing around the hallway, she attempted a one-handed adjustment of the white ribbon in her hair.

Briefly, she admired her reflection in the golden door tag, of which read Chiba. It was Mamoru and Usagi's one year wedding anniversary, and, through much convincing, they had finally gotten Mamoru to agree to throw a little party. Reaching into her handbag, she pulled out a tube of lipstick, applying a dab, smacking her lips.

A minute or so tinkered by. She checked her shirt for toothpaste stains.

She knocked again, a little louder, and peered through the peephole. From what she could make out, there was nobody in the front hall, and with an annoyed grumble, she checked her watch.

Though she was a good half-hour early, she still groused and tried the doorknob.

It twisted easily, and she didn't hesitate to shove past. Toeing her sandals, she padded into the living room, placing the gift on the edge of the coffee table. At least it appeared they were ready to host a party, with a wine cooler and some other necessities at the ready.

Maybe they just stepped out to pick something up?

She slid onto a chair, tapping her knee and glancing around. Suddenly, she felt sufficiently awkward.

Sighing, she grabbed a book from the side table, examining the cover. The Science of Life. She couldn't resist a flinch. It was so obviously Mamoru's.

Dawdling and doing nothing would make her want to scratch her eyeballs out, and so, she twisted around the room, in hopes of finding something that would catch her attention.

"Oh dear lord."

Rei's ears perked from her spot on the couch, legs crossed and magazine held crisply between her painted nails.

"Oh wow. Oh wow!"

Her brow crinkled as she peered down a shadowed hallway, eyes hooking to the arc of a doorway.

"That's amazing, Mamoru!"

Rei felt her face blush. She never would have guessed Usagi to be a talker.

Staring down at the article again, she looked for some sort of a distraction. Briefly picking up something about keeping a kitchen sink bacteria free, she flipped the page.

"Can it go any faster?"

Her eyes grew wide. She had to remind herself to never, not even for a party, visit this apartment again. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gave a quick shake of the head, inhaled deeply, and glanced down the hallway again.

Oh, god. What was wrong with her?

Angrily, she shoved the booklet into her lap, eyebrows drawn as she gave a desperate attempt to focus on something other than what was going on in that room.

The distinct moan of Usagi caused her stomach of jump. Her hands trembled. Slowly, she folding the magazine up and pushed it beside her. She stood.

"Down a bit. Oh. Oh! Right there!"

Rei maneuvered along the carpet, heart pounding as the doorway loomed into view. Her nerves jumped each time she heard a giggle or a very, very masculine chuckle.

Her hand touched, first, the side of the door, then she gradually peeked around the jam.

Her heart jumped into her throat and she stumbled slightly. Her head conked against the wall.

Mamoru, from his position behind Usagi, turned around, sleeves rolled up and eyes wide. Usagi, moments later, head tilted, cheeks pleasantly pink, popped up from behind his shoulder.

They both looked very, very surprised to see her.

Rei's jaw worked to find words, but all she could do was stand there, jaw hanging open and face burning crimson.

"Oh, hey Rei. You're early." Usagi crawled from the bed and adjusted her top. "Mamoru was just giving me a massage before the party."

Rei moistened her dry lips, blinking a couple of times. "A massage?"

"Yeah," she giggled and looped her arm through his. "We were at this really neat shop earlier today, and I found this cute little vibrating massager, so we decided to try it out. And it works so well! You should try it sometime!" Usagi cocked her head. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. Is everything alright?"

She nodded and stepped to the side. "Yes, yes. Perfectly fine. Just wanted to come find you so I could wish you a happy anniversary."

Usagi beamed.

"Anyway," Rei fanned her face. "I'm famished. Where are the drinks?"


	21. Image 2

Title: Kidnapped  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Image  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

A deep, handsome chuckle, a whirl of wind and a simple brush of skin was all Rei needed, to know that she was there. Lost.

Taken into a world of dark, daunting deviations, a place where only the strong willed, never the weak minded, could survive. Yet her fingers trembled as she searched desperately through blind eyes, a nervous trickle of sweat marring her spine. She was hopelessly, oh so very hopelessly, lost.

Rei hadn't suspected to tumble, head first, conscience second, into a world of devotion. Of love. But she felt as she was kidnapped, with a tilt of the head, with a short lived smile.

He was everything she had never, not even in the very depths of her mind, dreamt of. He was tall, everlastingly so, and broad shouldered, crafted from beautiful dips and curves of bones that bent and bowed, endlessly, in spectacular ways. And she could only hope that he felt the same rush of feelings every time he saw her, just like she felt. Only it was when she caught his scent, or a glimpse of his lips, or even a fleeting wisp of hair that sent a raging, unknown warmth deep into her stomach.

Then, in a gentle glow of the moon, he had kissed her, five wonderful fingers combing into her hair, a large hand like a spider on her hip, her waste, along the links of her spine.

And though her eyes were closed, she still saw the towering flames of him. Of his presence. Of their love.

As rain began to fall, in whispering droplets, it splattered against her skin in wonderful patterns, and she couldn't help but smile. And when Jadeite tilted her chin, all she could see, even though it was raining, was a mile wide wall of teasing, whisking flames.


	22. Counterpart

Title: Mirror  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Counterpart  
Genre: Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

As a child, she had always wondered what would happen if a mirror snagged into two pieces. What would happen beyond the seven years of bad luck. Would there be another world? Of wonderful creations and promises? Or only demise and degradation?

The thought possessed the willowed parts of her mind, but she was too anxious to test out the odds. She would think ahead. Measure out the many possibilities. What would happen if, by chance, a mirror broke in two?

Then, many years later, as she sprouted into the world of teen-hood, an opportunity aroused when she stumbled up the steps, mind pinpointed towards the shelter of the temple. As she was tripping and tumbling over the rain slicked concrete, she nearly stepped on a little brown package, of which sat, openly, on a bamboo mat.

Rei had snatched it up, thinking that it was for her grandfather, and ducked under the roof.

As she stripped herself of her saturated clothing and ditched her sopping sneakers, she settled onto the couch, bare feet propped up on the coffee table. It was then that she truly noticed the package, wrapped in moist paper and tied in twine. A card, scrawled across in beautifully sloppy writing, sat beneath the threads, baring her name.

She sat forward and gripped it within her palms. Carefully, she slid the card out and flipped it open.

Her eyebrows rose.

It was a blank card, absolutely blank. And yet her curiosity rose.

She grabbled for the package, tugging at the twine and ripping apart of wrapping. All the paper fell away to the floor as she lifted up a little brown box. It stood on four curved legs, rounded top smooth beneath her fingertips. She replaced it on her lap, carefully prying up the lid.

Her heart skipped a beat as a contorted and broken reflection of her surprised face met her eyes.

It was a mirror. Snagged down the middle in a crooked, jagged line.

Delicately, she picked up the pieces, held them up to examine it as the light bounced of the edges.

Then, something shifted behind her, and her throat tightened.

Jadeite wrapped a calloused hand around the pounding pulse in her neck. "Hello there, Rei darling."

Her eyelashes fluttered as she caught his gaze in the reflection. His face, rugged and sharp in its own glorious way, sat on a single shard, while hers rested on the opposite.

He didn't say anything else, only reached up a single finger and pushed the two parts together. Their cheeks touched as the splintered ends entwined; Jadeite threaded his hand into her hair, pulling her head back.

Rei found herself looking up into the dark, emotionless depths of his eyes, and her mouth ran dry. Was it possibly that, between the sharp and pointed edges of a mirror, lies an eternal bond, an everlasting connection?

Before she could contemplate the answer, he plucked the pieces from her hands and dropped them to the floor, kissing her hard as they shattered into a thousand teardrops, reflecting something even she couldn't understand.


	23. Beauty Pageant

Title: Plastic  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Beauty Pageant  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

It had started when she passed a sign on the street, big red words claiming that she could be 'the next beauty pageant winner.'

She backtracked, tongue poking out from her lips as she read the guidelines. It was then that a slow, pure revelation boiled into her veins.

Did she really need something like that, a fake, plastic spectacle that sprayed her down in a fake tan and dressed her up in frilly dresses? To win some tiara? To make herself feel beautiful?

That burning feeling carried over to her late teens, where she grew to defy beauty, to not care what she looked like. But not on the outside. On the inside, too.

People would look at her as if she were some deranged scallop, hiding behind liquid eyes and a pasty face. She would throw them a glare and flip them an unkind gesture.

But it wasn't until she met a man. A pure cold-blooded, icy eyed man. Roped muscles and sharp features, she fell for him hard.

Her mind melted, ways shifted, and she started dabbing on makeup and choosing her clothes carefully. She wanted to impress him; she wanted him to look at her like she was beautiful.

She was slowly fading away, losing her tough exterior and turning to something just short of mush. Red lips and curled eyelashes and twinkling teeth. She had turned pure, shiny hard, beauty pageant plastic.

It wasn't until she grew impatient, him waiting so long to approach her, so she stomped up to him in her high heels, tiny fists placed on the curve of her hip.

"Jadeite," she said, nose lifted, "I've been waiting a good two weeks for you to say something to me."

He only lifted a pale eyebrow and regarded her with a cocked head. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

Rei's jaw dropped open, and she fumbled over words. "Oh... Of course! Of course we've met! It's Rei. Hino Rei!"

He stepped back and eyed the slender arc of her calves and the short little dress she wore. "No, I don't think we have. I don't think I want to."

And he walked away. And Rei went home and cried, mascara running and earrings jangling. It was then, at that exact moment, she felt as ugly as ever.


	24. Pink Light

Title: Eternal Dawn  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Pink Light by Laura Veirs  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

She laughed and twirled around, beer sloshing over the cup's rim and splashing against her wrist. People were staring, but she barely noticed, because she was already lost within the hazy well of eternal sickness.

Through the open windows, the ocean breeze tinged her warm skin, and she giggled, plopping onto the stool and spinning around. Those around her took their bottles, took their cups, and moved, leaving her alone, arms hanging over onto the counter, legs limp. She shoved the glass forward, words crystalline within the shell of her own ear. "Let's have another drink! I'm just getting started!"

The bartender regarded her with a cocky smile, disposing of her cup. "Sorry, sweetheart. I think you've had one to many."

Rei frowned and attempted to stand. She pointed a trembling finger at the man's chest. "You listen here, Mr. I want another drink! I'll even pay for it! Isn't that what you want? My money?"

He laughed and motioned to a man off to the side. "Hey Jay. We've got ourselves a drunk."

Jay approached, face surprised. "Rei? What are you doing here?"

Rei squinted at him, face curious. "Jadeite? Oh, you've gotten so handsome!" She sidled up onto the counter and flung herself at him, legs wrapping around the narrow bones of his hips.

"Thank you... Rei..." He made his way towards the exit, throwing his boss an apologetic smile. "It's nice to see you again."

She giggled and they conked foreheads. Her breath was rich with the scent of alcohol. "A friend told me you worked here. And I had a particularly bad day. And I thought how wonderful it would be to see you again!" She laughed and threw herself back, forcing Jadeite to support her weight. "Did you miss me?"

He gulped and took her to the parking lot. "Where's your car?"

"I walked, silly!"

"Okay, then where do you live?"

"Oh boo. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

When he didn't respond, she jumped down and wrapped sticky fingers around his wrist. "Let's go to the beach!" She stumbled away, eyes set on the horizon. "It's a wonderful evening!"

She plopped onto the sand, dragging him down with her. He eyed her for a moment, feeling sufficiently awkward as she scooted closer. "Okay, I'm going to tell you a secret."

Jadeite nodded and caught her stare.

She bent forward, warm breath tickling his ear. "I only came to see you." She laughed innocently. "I'm not really drunk."

His head whipped around quick, their noses hitting. Rei groaned and fell back, sprawling across the sand. Jadeite rubbed his face. "What do you mean you're not drunk? You just played that out?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut, lips pursed, and she did not answer.

"What did you come for then, Rei?"

One violet eye peeked up at him. "I'm not really sure."

Silence stretched out between them, thick and heavy.

"I want you to love me, I suppose."

He frowned hard, fingers digging into the ground. The sun disappeared beyond the horizon. "You know that can't be possible. There's nothing between us."

Rei sighed and sat up. The stars reflected in her eyes. "We can make something."

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have anything to say. What's in the past should stay there."

She shuffled towards him, caught his cheeks between her palms. Intently, she held his gaze, breath fanning over his lips. "Sometimes, maybe, but not right now."

Then she kissed him, tilting him back and holding him down, knees sharp in his ribcage. The moon lit up their tangled limbs.

Rei began to cry, so overwhelmed with what she was feeling. They were silent tears, slipping to the ground, unheard and unnoticed, years worth of pent up sorrow, passion. She rolled them over, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing grasping their ears.

He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I just don't know, Rei. I don't know."

She swallowed back the lump in her throat. Her whisper fanned over his neck. "Make love to me, Jadeite."

There was a slight tensing in his muscles, a movement so small she almost missed it. Her heart nearly stopped.

Then he kissed her, fiercely and with so much fervor that she began to weep, arms and legs and soul entwining with his until all she could see, could taste, was the eternal light of dawn.


	25. Poor

Title: Ace of Spades  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Poor  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

As a young girl, Rei had never known the differences that marred society. She didn't understand ignorance. She didn't get depravity. She could never, throughout her budding innocence, begin to realize that there were people in the world who had nothing. And then there were people who couldn't care at all.

Her father had taken her to the town square, attending a business meeting. Though he hadn't expected his daughter to tag along. But, when he discovered her hiding in the back seat of his car, there was nothing that could be done.

Rei stood beside him, hands linked behind her back, eyes hooked to the concrete. She was struggling to keep up with his long strides. "Papa," she said, reaching up to grasp his pinkie. "How much longer?"

He looked down and leveled her with a cool, violet glare. "Rei, please, do not complain. You were the one who decided to come. You will be patient."

She nodded and dropped her hand, glancing around at the shop windows, eyes wide and absorbing. It was, at that moment, she saw something that made her stomach flip, her heart swell. "Oh, Papa, look." She lugged the fabric of his pants, unrelenting and unyielding until she grasped his full attention. "Look at that man."

He did nothing but yank her hand away and draw her along, tossing a disproving, unworthy stare over at the man. Rei's throat knotted, teeth nipping her tongue to hold back a cry of protest.

"Do not acknowledge such people, Rei. They are not worth your time." He tugged her along, eyes flashing back to the stoop a second before his gaze readjusted ahead.

But she had caught the look. Understood that particular stare. It was the same as the one he had given her, only worse. Filled with a deeper hatred, a pure, raging revulsion at the man's demeanor.

Rei peeked over at the man, but he hadn't noticed her. His eyes were locked to the ground, gloved fingers playing with a mucky deck of cards. And all she could think about was the way her father reacted, recoiled in disgust.

And she vowed to never look at people that way. She told herself, time and time again, after that moment, she would never grow up to be like her father. Because now she understood that, hidden behind a layer of clothing, there's something that distinguishing each person from everybody else.

She risked another glance backward, and the man was smiling. He had just pulled the Ace of Spades.

Now she understood that, through a person's jaded appearance, there could hide the richest man in the world.


	26. Cherry

Title: To Tie A Stem  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Cherry  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

Once, when she was younger, she heard someone mention the art of tying a cherry stem with only your mouth. At first, she thought it completely ludicrous. A stupid little joke that was supposed to make someone look like an idiot.

But, on a rainy day, she spotted a bowl of cherries in the middle of the kitchen table. And she thought, maybe, she should test out that theory. Just to prove she was right.

So, using her teeth to pluck the fruit off, she spit out the seed and gave her first attempt at tying a stem.

She nearly choked.

Then she became determined. She would tie that stem. She wanted to.

Chew. Spit. Tie.

It was the same monotonous mantra drumming off the side of her skull. It remained like that until she produced her first tightly tied cherry stem.

Then, a couple of years later, she was challenged to see who could tie more stems in a minute. She could already smell victory.

They sat opposite each other, a bowl full of cherries between them. Their friends stood around. Someone was holding a stopwatch.

She was able to get the first cherry, and a few seconds later, she showed everyone the stem. They gave a hoot of appreciation.

They both went for the same cherry. Fingers brushed. Eyes locked. She smiled.

Popping the stem into her mouth, she held his gaze. She pulled it off her tongue at the same moment he did.

He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

Rei popped in another, worked her jaw and tongue and teeth, eyes intense and growing wild as he removed another.

He licked his bottom lip. Her throat went dry.

She gagged, coughing and sputtering, eyes wide. The stem plopped on the table. Tied.

Everyone laughed, glad that she didn't meet her death. But she was still focused on the man before her.

Jadeite smirked and pulled another stem from between his teeth.


	27. Marriage

Title: Radiant  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Marriage  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

She helped Usagi adjust the veil that sat on the crown of her head, fingers careful not to crush any of the roses. Her heart swelled as she watched her friend play with a piece of her skirt.

But she couldn't draw any words of comfort. She could only stare, suddenly overcome with just how beautiful she looked. And suddenly, she wished she could look like that, too.

Usagi inhaled a shaky breath, looking at Rei with nervous eyes. "Do I look awful?"

Rei blinked, raising her head. "Do you really want to me answer that?"

At Usagi's whimper of regret, she gripped her gloved elbow. "Oh, stop it. You look wonderful and you know it." Rei gave a small smile, head tilted to the side. "And I'm sure Mamoru is thinking the exact same thing."

"But he hasn't even seen me yet!" She laughed, but it sounded forced. "I just hope I don't trip." Her eyes glittered. "How embarrassing would that be?"

Rei, under normal circumstances, would have told her that, yes, it would be embarrassing. But she found herself drawing Usagi into a hug. "I want you to go out there and be radiant. Everybody is expecting it."

She drew away, held her at arms length. Usagi was a beautiful woman. Mamoru was lucky to have her. And no matter how hard she tried to imagine herself in a white dress, draped in exhilarating jewels and silks and love, she couldn't. It, somehow, fleeted her mind, evaded her.

She refocused her gaze, watching the sunlight dance in Usagi's blue eyes. "You look beautiful."

Her smile was short lived, because music drifted into the room, and her expression drooped into anxiety. "Oh Rei, this is it."

She nodded and stepped away, handing Usagi her bouquet. "Be radiant."

And then she disappeared through the door.

She watched with a weeping heart as Usagi began to cry, silver band slipping onto her finger. Even as the tears staining her cheeks, she still looked magnificent. Radiant.

Mamoru kissed her before the priest finished his sentence, a long, heart shattering kiss, and the spectators couldn't help but break out into applause, overwhelmed with the thought that finally, after many, many years, their eternal devotion was complete. Rei smiled, hoping to look excited, happy, but her mind still nagged.

She wondered, momentarily, if she would ever get the chance to kiss someone like that. To be kissed like that.

And she knew the answer was no. It broke her heart.

Later, the reception began, champaign flutes making rounds and words of luck greeting ears.

Mamoru led his bride to the center of the stage, sat her down in a chair, lifted her dress to reveal a ruffled garter. The room hooted in approval as he dragged it down her leg. She blushed crimson, entwined her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

And then she threw the bouquet, high in the air, petals curling giddily. Rei made no attempt to grab for it, didn't even watch as it landed in the arms of the person next to her. The lucky girl squealed with excitement, waved the flowers in the air, laughed in the hope of her future. And Rei scowled, draining the rest of her champaign.

As the girl moved to show everyone her new flowers, she realized that she would never be given the chance to wear a gown, never get to toss a bouquet. She would never get a moment in time to kiss a man with all her heart, in front of a room of people and know that she was truly in love. She wasn't sure if she cared.

A petal fluttered to the floor at her feet, and she resisted the urge to stomp on it. Then she realized, with resentment, as Usagi and Mamoru kissed again and again, cameras flashing to catch each and every one of their radiant, shining moments, that maybe, she didn't know how to love. Maybe she didn't deserve it.


	28. Chastity

Title: Rebel  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Chastity  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

_So dear to heaven is saintly chastity, That, when a soul is found sincerely so A thousand liveried angels lackey her. --Milton._

Rei never even considered herself innocent. But she never really could put a label on her forehead that read 'devil.'

She just wasn't an angel.

She didn't shine in the morning light, she didn't glow beneath the moon. She simply was. She was the solid faced, sharp tongued creature that preyed on all things weak. And innocence was one of them. The weakest link.

And she rather enjoyed it. There was a certain superiority that swelled in her gut, in her mind, every time she was reminded that she would never be so frail, so soft minded. She was a true rebel.

She could watch clouds swirl and watch the sun break through, and she could think what it would feel like, to be cloaked in that eternal warmth. But she never did. It didn't suit her thoughts. All she every wondered was where she wanted to go, and how she was going to get there.

And it sure as hell wasn't going to help if she pasted on a feeble smile and hoped someone would lead her there.

Rei knew who she was, right down to the core, knew what she wanted. Angels could soar above her head, on glittering outstretched wings, and she knew she wouldn't even glance up. Their pure essence, their meager existence, would only slow her down. She didn't want that. So she refused to be small and cute, sugar-coated in innocence until her bones began to rot. She kept her eyes locked ahead, not above at the endless skies, not at the things that would glide her way only if she feathered a sweet, naive smile.

She wanted to scorch the floors she walked on, wanted to catch attention only through herself. Not through anything else.

Not by being innocent. Not by being the devil. Only by being herself.


	29. Hot Springs

Title: Feline  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Hot Springs  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

There was a certain pleasure that escalated within her whenever she realized that she could drive someone crazy. But not just a random bystander.

Rei knew how to fiddle with a man's mind, knew how to work her lips and fingers and hips until he was practically a puddle at her heels. She didn't even have to touch him, and yet she knew she had him. Hook, line, sinker.

All she needed was a sharp mind. And she had it. And she worked it magnificently, outsmarted the male species and set their skin on fire.

And yet, she didn't need to touch them.

Their pulse would rise, temples would throb, body would react in such splendid ways that even she appreciated her ultimate female prowess.

Like a feline. He had whispered as she twisted and curved her way into his life, teeth sharp and eyes knowing. She couldn't agree more.

She knew, by their anxious movements, the sweat on the nape of their neck, that they had a soft spot. Every man did. And she always found it, forced it to bubble to the surface until they could stand it no more. Until blood boiled, skin tingled, and they just had to touch her. They needed to.

But that was when she escaped, left them to simmer, let their attraction settle into their bones. She dared not touch them. For she feared that, if she did, she too would succumb to her own needs, and she would drown in her own water. Be burned by her own fire.

Feline indeed. She could pamper herself, please herself by meddling with others, but she did nothing farther then that. The water would be too hot, too deep. And if she even thought about nipping its surface, she'd be burnt.


	30. Attack Name

Title: Star Serious Laser  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: Attack Name  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG

Rei spotted her, dressed appropriately in a man's suit, drifting around the back of the church, and she seethed. She should have seen it coming, long before that moment, because Usagi was about to be wed. And she had come back.

Slowly, she maneuvered around the quests that were searching for a seat, and she knew she had sensed her coming. Fighter looked up, arms crossed and head cocked. Rei resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She stopped before her, placed a palm on the curve of her hip. She struggled to keep her voice a whisper. "What do you think you're doing here?"

She regarded her with an arched brow. "I came to see Usagi."

Rei took a small step toward her. "No, you didn't." She knew she sounded rude, like an imbecile, but she was protecting the future. Protecting her friend.

Fighter smirked, and Rei suddenly remembered why her entire school saw her – rather, him – attractive. It was because he was. "I believe this is none of your business, Mars."

Her eyes sharpened, fingers curled into fists. For a brief instant, she saw fear flash in her eyes. Rei smiled. "Be serious for a moment, please." Her voice remained cool, eyes solid. "In all my years as Usagi's friend," she paused and leveled her with a simple glare. "Which has been many, many years, thank you, I've kept her every secret. Every goddamn little secret. And I think I'm going to let you in on one."

Fighter blinked, eyes slightly confused, but she made no objection. Rei continued, "Usagi's loved Mamoru every since he's been a baka. Every since she's been Odango. That was way before you showed up." She saw the hurt in her eyes, and she could understand why. "They've loved each other since they bumped shoulders on the streets."

"But is she _in_ love with him?" Fighter said it so surely, with such strength, and Rei nearly recoiled in disgust.

Her hand slapped her square in the cheek.

People paused and stared, bewildered, and Rei began to struggle with her composure. Grabbing the lapel of the suit jacket, she dragged her out of the church.

Fighter was surprised by her strength, her sudden vehemence. Surprised by the sting in her cheek.

The sun hit their eyes sharply, a laser beam in their iris's. Rei's angry violet eyes met hers. "How dare you," she whispered fiercely, pulling her face down so it was leveled with hers. "Who do you think you are?"

Fighter removed her fingers, stepped back. An angry red handprint was on her cheek. "I came to talk to Usagi, not her insignificant friend."

Rei realized that her comment was supposed to hurt, but she didn't let it. "Well she's busy at the moment, preparing to marry the man of her dreams. She doesn't have time to talk to you."

Fighter's lips pursed into a thin white line. Her hands found their way across her chest. She was at a loss for words.

Rei felt pity for her. Gently, she rested a hand on her shoulder. "You already messed with her heart once. Please, for her sake, don't interfere."

And then she disappeared back into the church, closing the door behind her. Fighter was left staring at the spot where she once stood.

The stars winked down at her as she rested against the balcony railing, champaign bubbling beneath her palm.

As she examined the sky, she spotted a dash of light, and she sighed. Her eyes slanted close, mind buzzing with a wish. But somehow, she knew it wouldn't come true.

Only because that star wasn't really shining.


	31. Quote 2

Title: Fire  
Author: sailorraspberry  
Theme: **"Anger at lies lasts forever. Anger at truth can't last." -- Greg Evans**  
Genre: Angst  
Version: Manga  
Rating: PG

She curled her knees up to her chest, eyes shut and hair fanned out around her. Her world was spinning, spiraling downward so quickly that pinpricks erupted behind her lids.

She was terribly cold, shivering beneath her sweater. But she knew there was a fire in the hearth. She knew she had started it because winter had arrived, and her toes were frozen to her socks.

Her stomach burned, flames licking the underside of her lungs. And yet she was cold. So, so cold. Her heart throbbed frantically behind her temples, blood wild in her veins.

She hated her life.

Her throat contracted at the thought, and she wondered where it came from. The pit of her stomach tightened, and she suddenly felt an undeniable urge to hurl.

Her mind began to whirl, room spinning, skin crawling across her bones.

She was hopelessly confused, stuck in an eternal blackness, angry at herself, at the world around her. And she didn't know why.

Rei trembled, cried like a little girl, broken and lost and confused as to where she belonged. Truly belonged.

And then, through the hazy confines of her mind, she began to remember.

She slipped through the doorway, sweating, robes clinging to her thighs. The Great Fire burned brilliantly, lapping at the ceiling, scorching the floor. She was absolutely mesmerized, stunned that such a wonderful thing could exist, surprised that she never noticed it before.

Her toes curled as she lowered to the floor, knees hard on the bamboo mat. The warmth tickled her cheeks, and amazingly, it didn't burn.

She began to get curious, wondering what else this fire could do, what magic it possessed. What levels its power could be pushed to. Her heart flipped at the thought.

Carefully, she laced her fingers, lowering her forehead to the floor. Then an idea struck her.

Could it be possible that this fire held enough power to make her wildest dreams come true?

A smile pulled across her lips, hidden only by the mass of hair around her face. She formed a wish.

Suddenly, the fire crackled, a great popping sound that caused her to jump. She fell back, palms scraping heard as the room burned orange. The flames danced around her, reflecting her shocked, scared expression.

Smoke filtered up her nose, and she gagged, scrambling on hands and knees towards the door. Faintly, she heard a laugh. Cynical, almost. Her stomach lurched, stopping her. She turned back around, watching as the fire spread, eyes amazed as it continued to move toward her.

She didn't move.

Smoke clogged her lungs, stung her eyes, and she had to get out.

But she didn't want to.

A cold sweat bit into the base of her spine, and she whimpered. She could feel the heat of the fire. She still could, after all these years. After all these years, in which she hadn't stepped foot in that room, for she feared what was waiting there for her.

She didn't even wish for anything.

But, slowly, her fear bubbled over to anger. She was angry at herself for ever going into that room. For ever thinking she could deceive that fire, thinking she could trick it into giving her what she wanted.

Another wave of nausea rushed through her, and she clutched the sheets, trembling uncontrollably. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she realized that she was lying to herself.

A tart flavor stung her throat, and she has to swallow continuously. She wasn't lying to herself.

Was she?

Rei curled into a tighter ball, terrified of herself. Terrified of her thoughts.

She didn't want to go into that room. And she was angry because she did. Because she nearly killed herself.

A laugh reached her ears, and she became scared. Then she realized it was her own. She was mocking herself, sitting on damp sheets and heavy guilt.

Then she realized that she did want to go into that room.

She really, really did.

And the fire still burned in the darkness, reflecting her terrified expression. Repeating the sound of that laugh. Over and over again, endlessly.

Because it was her own laugh.

Rei shot up, heart pounding and temples throbbing. Her lips trembled. "Oh, God..."

Because it truly was her own laugh.

She stumbled out from the room, slamming the door behind her, coughing and sputtering on the remnants of smoke. Her heart was so loud that she was sure her grandfather could hear it.

She heard footsteps down the hall, soft and feeble, and she began to panic. Eyes wild, she ran in the opposite direction. She didn't stop until the sun slapped her hard in the face.

Rei stumbled slightly, blinded by the sudden light. But it wasn't welcoming at all. It only paled her skin even more.

She gave a fleeting glance back at the temple, trembling still, until she collapsed to the ground. And then she began to cry, overwhelmed with the sound of that laugh. It was the only this she heard.

Her head ached, vision blurry, heart heavy as she chocked on her own cries, because she almost didn't make it out of that room.

Because she didn't wait long enough.

Rei felt her stomach churn, protesting her sudden, quick movement, and she slowly lowered herself back to the mattress.

She was only angry at herself because she had to be, because she was face to face with death. And she didn't want to be.

But was it really that?

No, no it wasn't. She was sure of it. She had scared herself into being angry, because she didn't get what she wanted.

Because she wasn't given the chance.

Rei shivered. She knew she had tricked herself into thinking that it wasn't really her fault that she felt so guilty, so angry. It was some other being, something that lured her in.

But it wasn't. It was herself. She was the one who decided to go in, she was the one she laughed. That crazy, haunting laugh that still followed her, let her know that she was still crazy.

She was still trapped in that room.

Rei bent over the side of the bed, hoping that her trashcan was still there, and hurled, so sick of her thoughts. So sick of herself.

She knew she laughed because she wanted to see the fire out of control. She wanted to see if it would kill her.

And that was her wish.

To die.

Rei was sobbing now, hanging over the side of the bed, realization as strong as the stench of her vomit. She wanted to die.

She began to perspire again, so angry at herself. Truly angry. Not because she went into that room and nearly killed herself. But because she wanted to go into that room, and she didn't want to come out.

She vomited again, hard, and she felt her heart turn inside out. She wanted to die.

And she was angry because she was still alive.

Not because she almost didn't live.

And the truth hurt, sharp in her gut, and she began to cry again. Because she was a coward, intimidated by life.

She wiggled her toes to make sure they weren't frozen. And then she remembered that she lit a fire.

She remembered that she lit that fire, hoping it would go out of control.

She was a coward. A coward. The word beamed off the far side of her mind and blinded her for a moment, burst within the line of her vision until all she could see was stars.

Her stomach clenched, painfully, and she prepared herself for another wrench of the gut. But it didn't come. It never did.

Because, at last, she realized her situation. And as her muscles, her mind, uncurled, she felt, suddenly, at ease.

Because she wanted to die?

No.

Because she finally understood that, maybe, living was dying. Or the other way around. She wasn't quite sure.

But, when she lifted herself up, the lies drifted away, and the truth settled in.

And suddenly, she didn't want to die. She wanted to feel.

Her toes were coaxed awake by the dull flame of the fire. She sat down, watching a thin film of smoke wisp up. Yes. She wanted to feel. That was all she needed.


End file.
